


JLU ficlets

by Callie_Girl



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: I'm just going to put all of the ficlets I write for JLU in here. Most of it will probably be ship stuff. Summaries at the beginning of the chapters.
Relationships: Justin Arthur/Greg Saunders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	JLU ficlets

"Vigilante, Shining Knight, Vixen, and Huntress report to the bridge immediately."

 _Immediately. That's not good._ Vigilante grinned, setting down his half-finished coffee and fixing his mask back into place. So far, joining the League was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. He enjoyed working with other people and having the option of calling backup. Now, if he had to deal with a metahuman bank robber, he didn't have to go in alone with just guns and a prayer.

Mari and the other two, an angry-looking woman with dark hair and a broad-shouldered man in a full suit of armour, were already at the bridge by the time he arrived. A look of exhausted despair crossed over Mari's face when she saw him. They were good friends, but he had a tendency to jump into situations without a plan while she preferred to hang back a bit and come up with something.

Manhunter nodded to him. "The Dummy has resurfaced in Gotham-" Vigilante winced. Ah, great- "we don't know what he's planning, but we need you to stop him. Nightwing is on scene, he'll explain everything to you when you're there."

"Let's go," Vixen said gesturing for everyone to follow her to the transporter. Vigilante checked his guns again. The Dummy didn't look like a big deal, but he was very dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing. He specialized in making new weapons, and all it took was one slow reaction to get killed. 

Once he was certain his guns were loaded, they teleported down to the surface.

-

It was, per usual, raining in Gotham. Nightwing was waiting for them on the root of an apartment building, watching a similar building across the street like a hawk. "He's in there. He's been buying a bunch of high-tech electric components, the same stuff they make super-computers or energy weapons from. Vigilante, you've got the most experience with this guy. What do you think?"

He sighed, watching a shadow move behind the curtains of the apartment Dummy was in. "With this guy, the most obvious answer is never the right one. Are there civilians in the building?"

"Yeah."

That complicated things. It wasn't past the Dummy to be planning to blow up the building. Or the entire block. "We'll have to be extra-careful, then. Let's move."

He turned around, intending on going down the fire escape, but a deep, accented voice stopped him. "We should have a plan."

Mari made a face, like she'd expected this. The knight crossed his arms over his chest. Vig sighed again. The longer they were up here, the more time the Dummy had to build whatever he was making. "We don't need one. There ain't no planning when it comes to the Dummy." The Dummy wasn't as dangerous as the Joker, but he was just as unpredictable. Last time he'd assumed he could go in with a plan and beat the Dummy, it had been a trap. And he wasn't aching to spend another couple months in the hospital.

"A plan that ends up not working is better than no plan at all," the knight argued.

"I'm sorry, who here has been fighting the Dummy for years?" He snapped, glaring at the knight. "You wouldn't tell Batman how to fight Joker, don't tell me how to fight the Dummy. I know what I'm doing and, since I'm the only one here with experience with him, we're doing this my way. Now come on, we don't have time to argue."

This was going to be a long mission.


End file.
